


Daddy Was A Death Eater and Mummy Didn't Love Me

by Comically_mischievous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comically_mischievous/pseuds/Comically_mischievous
Summary: A song by Draco Malfoy in blues style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: This is just a little ditty I just wrote down because it was bothering me. It’s stupid, I know. I hope you enjoy my blues song. 

**Daddy Was a Death Eater and Mummy Didn’t Love Me**

  
_[Na, na, na, na.]_

Goin’ to Hogwarts

_[Na, na, na, na.]_

Gotta get away from Voldy!

_[Na, na, na, na.]_

He wants me to kill!

_[Na, na, na, na.]_

Or we’ll all die and get moldy!

_[Na, na, na, na.]_

And as you know

_[Na, na, na, na.]_

I am a Malfoy

_[Na, na, na, na.]_

And mould totally doesn’t go with my shoes!

Oooooooooh

I gots the Death Eater blues!


End file.
